Journey Continued
by Blackknight5
Summary: It has been three years since Jake and Daniels fell off a cliff, but Now Daniels is back Immortal. The Highlander characters must try and stop Daniels from changing their world and the immortal game forever and they must do it without Jake.
1. Prologue

*Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story Highlander Journey through Realities. Please Read and Review.*  
  
Prologue: Bad Guys don't die easy.  
  
The comma wing of the St. Michael Hospital as well the rest of the hospital was long over do for a fresh coat of paint. Funding for the hospital had eroded slowly over the years till it was struggling to keep the short term care operations going. The long term care facility which had once been a model of care had become a disgrace. Yet, there was little the doctors or nurse had been able to do, and most had long given up hope of saving the hospital from its slow demise.  
  
In those long ago times when funding had not been a problem the comma wing had a twenty four hour staff, and a night shift that was as large as the day staff. Over time that staff had dwindled to just one doctor, three nurses, and a single security guard to monitor over sixty patients. The guard was a balding man in his fifties named Jen Osteque who had been around since the good old days that everyone talked about, but never really describe.  
  
Jen reclined against the back of his chair, and cursed the fact that he had forgotten his coffee thermos that night. Why do I do this? He thought. I sit here every night watching a bunch of vegetables with the I.Q. of shit. The pay is bad, the hours are lousy, and soon I will be let go.  
  
"God I could use a drink," he said. Waite? Why not? If I am going to get fired anyway why should I care if these brain dead fucks? Taking a careful look around, and then a quick glance at the security monitors Jen dragged himself from his chair. Moving carefully he headed for the elevators.  
  
As Jen Osteque exited the building he bumped into a tall thin man whose face was hidden by shadow. The man wore a long grey trench coat with a bright blue backpack strapped to his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, monsieur," Jen Osteque said.  
  
The man smiled, "Don't worry about it Monsieur Osteque."  
  
Only later would he think it odd that the man knew his name, and the thought would terrify him.  
  
---------------  
  
Well, well so the old man decides to leave his post for a little drink? This is going to be easier then I believed. Mark Daniels laughed. With the one inept guard leaving for a late night drink getting access to the comma wing was absurdly easy. The long lines of men and women stretched out in rooms attached to machines that kept them alive. Most nights he would have taken his time to enjoy himself by using these useless people to practice his sword work, but tonight he had a mission.  
  
"It's time to kill an old friend. God I get funnier the more I die. Maybe I should do it more often."  
  
He'd stolen the plans for the hospital a few nights earlier so even though the lights were dim Mark knew which room to enter. Inside he found two beds both were John Does found without Identification, or any other means of identifying the men. Mark couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all as he starred down at the man he had come to see. The moonlight in the room made the man's face as clear as if he'd been there during the day.  
  
"Hello, Jake. I see you're not doing so well. I guess falling off a cliff just doesn't sit well with you, does it?" Daniels asked as he moved to the side of Jake's bed slipping the backpack underneath the bed at the same time. Daniels then removed a small camera from his coat, and took a couple quick photos of Jake laying in the bed.  
  
"Ironic that despite your best efforts every time you try and kill me you end up giving me a great gift? You really are the best friend a megalomaniac could ever have. First you build the machine to take me here, and then you kill me and make me immortal. I wish there was some way I could repay you for all you have done for me, but I can't so I'm just going to kill you."  
  
Daniels reached inside his coat pocket, and drew a brand new .44 caliber magnum revolver placing the barrel right next to Jake's head. The shots went off in rapid succession with the last two aimed for the chest, and not the blood mess of what was left of his skull. Placing the gun back in its holster, Daniels smiled one last time at the dead body of his friend then turned left.  
  
------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later just as Jen Osteque was returning to the hospital there was a large explosion. Jen was knocked to his feet as the comma wing turned into a gigantic death trap. The explosion leveled almost the entire hospital, and started fires in whatever was left. Anyone still in there had to be dead.  
  
Jen pushed himself from the ground, and looked across the street. There was the man he had bumped into earlier with a strange smile on his face. 


	2. Learning Good Guys aren't always hard to...

Joe Dawson swore under his breath as the computer he was using crashed for what had to be the tenth time that day. After finally deciding to hit the power button, and just hope the computer started up properly. Although one of the most technologically literate of the Watchers, but still this new system was causing him problems. God he hated to admit it but the may have to ask Methos for help. Switching the computer back on Joe began a silent prayer that it would work.  
  
"Come on, Come on. Yes!" Joe screamed as the Icons began appearing on the screen as the system successfully booted up. Moving the mouse he clicked on the icon that would access his email account, and discovered thanks to annoying flashing icon that he had new mail.  
  
Hey Joe,  
  
I really would have liked to write you a normal letter, but I didn't  
want to part with these pictures. Plus it would be more fun to taunt  
you this way. You are probably wondering who this is and what I am  
talking about so I included a picture of me .  
  
Yes I am still alive, and so was my friend Jake . Unfortunately he took a turn for the worse .  
  
I decided that his untimely death probably should be reported to  
someone who will at least pretend to care. I would tell you were to  
pick up the body for burial, but you see his hospital had a little  
accident.   
  
Tell Macleod and the rest that I'll be seeing you all soon.  
  
Mark Daniels  
  
( -----------------------  
  
Joe watched as Duncan Macleod and Methos entered his club. The two seemed to be getting fine after Duncan's long absence. Joe had overcome most of his problems with Duncan since his return. But one thing still didn't fit right with Joe. I can't believe he cut his hair so damn short.  
  
"Good to see you Joe," Macleod said.  
  
"I know its late Mac, but trust me it's important." Macleod nodded and fought back a yawn.  
  
"I say the same Joe, but you woke me up in the middle of the night. So you'd better have a damn good reason," Methos said as he pulled a chair out from under one the table.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do have a good reason from dragging both of you out in the middle of the night," Joe said as he gave Methos, what the ancient immortal had referred to as "the look", which he only used when Joe thought that Methos was acting more like a two year old child then the more the five thousand year old man that he was.  
  
"A couple of hours ago I received an e-mail from Mark Daniels."  
  
Both immortals responded at the same time, "He's dead."  
  
"Unfortunately, no he's not. In fact he's immortal."  
  
Methos asked, "Well have you heard from Jake?"  
  
Joe avoided making eye contact as he answered, "Actually that was the subject of the email. It seems Jake's body was found barely alive on a beach six miles down the coast. He had no name or identification so they listed him as a John Doe, and placed him the coma wing where he remained until last night."  
  
"I'm betting you're not going to tell us that he woke up are you?"  
  
Reaching back to the bar Joe grabbed a folder then tossed it onto the table next to Methos. When Methos opened the folder Joe spoke, "He sent pictures."  
  
Macleod took only look at the photos, but quickly looked away. Macleod asked, "What about Jake's body? He at least deserves to be buried."  
  
"I looked into it Mac, the hospital was destroyed by a bomb last night. The coma wing is gone. The fires were so bad they don't think they'll find any bodies at all."  
  
"Do the watchers have any leads?" Methos asked.  
  
Dawson just sighed, "The watchers didn't even know Daniels was alive, but if we find anything."  
  
"We'll go after him."  
  
Then Methos gave a strange look to both Joe and Macleod then said, "For an absent friend. 


	3. Unusual Connections, or I really couldn'...

*Author's Note: I hope no one minds the time jumps I build into these stories. I promise no more of this size. Chapter One takes place during the six and final season of Highlander the season, and Chapter two will take place during the middle of Highlander - Endgame.*  
  
"Kell!" Mark Daniels screamed as he approached Jacob Kell, Faith, Jin Quay, and Peter Shanks. The group had returned to the underground facility Daniels had established in Paris after hitting Sanctuary.  
  
Jacob just laughed with more then a touch of annoyance he answered, "What is it Mark!"  
  
Daniels draws his sword in a swift motion before responding, "I told you to wait! But you still attacked the Sanctuary, and with my men! I told you Connor Macleod can wait. There are greater things out there then your petty need for revenge."  
  
In a second the two men were facing off with each having drawn their swords. Daniels runs toward Kell bringing his sword down in violent stroke toward Kell's head. Kell counters, and laughs at the easy for which he blocks Daniels attack. Arrogant bastard, Daniels thinks as he spins away from Kell and draws a 9mm automatic. His move had frozen the older immortal and left Kell open to attack with a gun. The bullets slam into Kell before the immortal realizes what has happened.  
  
Daniels moves over to Kell. Kell looks up angrily and spits out blood at Daniels. Despite the blood in his mouth he gets out a challenge, "Are you so consumed by desire to rule this world that you would ignore the slaughter of an innocent? "  
  
Daniels smiles, and lowers himself to look into Jacob Kell's eyes, "The death of a priest from five hundred years ago does not concern me. My only concerns are the security of the plans which you will expose to the Watchers, and if you do that I will finish what Connor Macleod started five hundred years ago."  
  
"You cannot stop me from getting my revenge."  
  
"I don't need to, I'm sure Macleod will do that for me."  
  
Daniels backed away from Kell with disgust, but before Kell could react Daniels 9mm barked once more the bullet entering Kell's skull right between his eyes. Daniels looked at the shocked faces of the other immortals who had been following Kell.  
  
"Take him and leave. Your fates are now tied to his. If any of you come back here again I will kill you myself, but I can promise you it won't be quick. Now leave."  
  
=====================  
  
Peter Shanks watched the violent exchange between Kell, and Mark Daniels with more then a little amount of fear. He'd only been immortal for a little over a year, but before that he had been one of the best hit men in Moscow. Yet the exchange between Daniels and Kell had terrified him. Kell's skill with a blade was matched only by his intelligence and brutality. Yet, despite his weaker swords skills Daniels outmatched the older immortal in intelligence, and brutality. As Daniels barked at the other immortals Peter turned away, and just left. He no longer had any desire to join Kell on his path of revenge, and Daniels would clearly no longer let him stay.  
  
The exit Peter took emptied out next to the Seine River next to a bridge. The night air was clear with a full moon out. Suddenly Peter felt it. The pressure inside his head that signaled the arrival of another immortal, one that clearly was more powerful then he was. Spinning quickly around he came face to face with a figure in a black trench coat with a black ski mask covering his face. I so do not need this right now, his mind screamed.  
  
The figure had his sword drawn, and the samurai katana glistened in the moon light like water on the ocean. The figures deep grating voice hit Peter like a fist.  
  
"Peter Shanks."  
  
Drawing his own sword, and assuming a basic defense position he answered with a calm easy voice that did not reflect how he really felt.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"To make the fear growing in you grow. Then revel in it before torturing you, and then finally when your screams no longer please me, I will finally take your head."  
  
The moonlight provides just enough light that even with the ski mask Peter could see the smirk across the man's face. Peter moved from his defense position to attack the man. Peter's sword is defected easily. The man doesn't even move to block his attack. The man now moves bringing his sword down from the block and across Peter's stomach as he spins out. Peter collapses to his knees. Peter looks up waiting for the final strike, but instead the man laughs then draws a 9mm automatic placing it next to Peter's head.  
  
The man's voice shows no sign of exertion just the same deep grating as he speaks once more, "I told Peter how you would die. And trust me I am a man of my word."  
  
The automatic fires, and Peter drops to the ground.  
  
* Author's Note: Who is this man in black? Is it Daniels? Or could he be someone else? And what is he going to do with Peter? Tell me what you think.* 


	4. Something to Think About

Chapter 3  
  
Arthur Hanner yawned as he entered the small book shop in Paris that he worked with his assistant Daniel Descroix. That was at least what everyone thought. The truth was that the two men were "Watchers". Members of a secrete society of men that recorded the actions of immortals, but at the moment both were assigned research duties rather then field work. The council felt Daniel needed more seasoning before being assigned an immortal and Arthur because his wife was complaining about his long hours. The rude awakening he experienced an hour ago at Daniel's frantic phone call had only lowered his opinion of the young watcher. God that boy needs a good wife to steady him, but I can't see any sane woman taking on that job.  
  
"Mr. Desroix I should hope you have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night and coming down here," Arthur said as he walked in on the young man pacing back and forth across the floor. The young watcher at first seemed to ignore Arthur, but almost as a delayed effect he realized someone had spoken.  
  
"Oh thank god you're here. Sir you have to see this right away."  
  
"Daniel, just tell me what is going on."  
  
"No, No you have to see this. I don't have the words to explain this." Arthur sighed and then indicated that Daniel should lead the way. The two men walked to the back of the store where a small television and VCR had been crudely set up. Walking quickly over to the TV Daniels pressed the play button on the VCR, and then stepped back.  
  
An almost dazed look appeared on Dan Descroix pale face as he spoke, "We received this tape about two hours ago. I didn't know what it was so I watched it. You ever have that feeling like you wish to god you had done something else?"  
  
Arthur didn't answers because the tape began playing. After five minutes Arthur Hanner fully understood the young watcher's reaction to the tape. His trip to the bathroom required more then five minutes. When he exited he wore a similar expression to the young watcher's.  
  
"Get me the phone. I need to call Joe Dawson."  
  
Daniel turned without a sound.  
  
====================  
  
Joe Dawson pounded on the door to the London apartment where Duncan Macleod had been staying. God Damn it, Joe thought. Mac why the hell can't you ever just tell me where the hell you're going? Giving up on the pounding Joe started yelling.  
  
"Mac, it's me Joe Dawson. Open Up!" After a second the door opened, and a weary Joe Dawson stood face to face with a semi-naked Duncan Macleod.  
  
"Joe, look I'm a little busy. Can this wait till morning?"  
  
"Mac I just spent the last two days tracking you down, and no this can't wait. No go tell Faith that you'll be a minute, and meet me in the living room."  
  
"She's going by Kate again, and why do you want to meet in the living room?"  
  
Joe reached inside his coat pocket, and then pulled out a VCR tape holding it up in front of Duncan.  
  
"Because I need a VCR, and you need to see this."  
  
==========  
  
Five minutes later Kate, Duncan, and Joe are watching the TV as the tape starts. At first the camera shakes a bit then focuses on a man held up by chains. The man's clothes are nothing more then rags. Joe speaks softly.  
  
"This was sent to the Watcher's after what happened at Sanctuary. There was a delay in getting this to us until after you killed Kell," Duncan noticed the look on Joe's face when he said delay. Clearly there was more to the story, but he doubted he would hear it. Despite his intervention to save Joe's life, Duncan knew little about the internal politics of the Watcher Council.  
  
"Anyway we have identified the man hanging there as Peter Shanks. He was a hit man for the Russian mob up until a year ago when he was supposedly killed. This is the first image of him in almost a year."  
  
The image on the screen flickers a little. Someone bumped into the camera, Duncan thought. Then someone started asking questions to Shanks from behind the camera. The voice was grating much like Kalas's voice, Duncan thought with a shudder.  
  
"Mister Shanks? Are you with us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now I want you to tell me all about your association with Jacob Kell. Where he is? And why he attacked Sanctuary. Is that clear, or do I need to get the railroad spikes again."  
  
A black figure hugged the edges of the screen circling Shanks like a predatory bird. Shanks kept moving his head trying to follow the man questioning him as he answered the questions, "Kell attacked Sanctuary to get some guy named Macleod. I don't know where he is at the moment."  
  
"Why aren't you with Kell now?"  
  
"You mean besides the fact that you have me tied up, and been torturing me?"  
  
A knife flies out from the shadows striking Shanks in the hand. Another drives deep into Shanks thigh. Then a man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the knife in Shank's hand. Both of the man's hands were covered in black leather gloves. His face was covered by a black ski mask, and he wore a battered black trench coat. In his right hand he held a gleaming katana which was held poised to strike against Shanks unprotected stomach. The man begins to twist the knife to cause intense pain, and Shanks clearly does as he screams.  
  
"Peter, I really do not have to time to waste for your skin to grow back again. Why aren't you with Kell?"  
  
"He got in a fight with another immortal. He's the one that gathered us all together, and put Kell in charge of us, but Kell went after this Macleod before this other immortal said it was okay."  
  
The man in the ski mask twisted the knife deeper, and harder as he pressed Shanks for the information, "His name Peter. Say the others immortal's name!"  
  
"Go to hell!" Peter screamed just before a loud disgusting snap was heard as man broke Peter's wrist.  
  
"Tell me the name, Peter, or I'll gut you then start working on your insides till you tell me."  
  
At this point Joe hit the pause button on the remote, and turned to Macleod and Kate. Neither Immortal seemed to know what to say or think so they just stared between Joe, and the paused screen.  
  
"Do either of you recognize anything about this guy? Style, sword, or voice that could tell us who he is?"  
  
"Sorry Joe. I don't know any immortal like the one on the screen."  
  
Kate just stared at the screen, "Joe, how much longer does this go on?"  
  
"This goes on for about another two hours, why?"  
  
Duncan watched as Kate talked, and her hatred of this man seemed to ready across her face as if someone had written it on her forehead, "I met this pig when I was working for Kell. He deserved this."  
  
"Joe, what else do we need to know?"  
  
Joe hit the fast forward button on the remote the turned back to Mac, "The name of the immortal is Mark Daniels."  
  
Macleod nearly exploded out of his chair, "I'd almost hoped someone had taken that bastards head by now."  
  
"Apparently Daniels has spent the last couple of years recruiting young immortals right as they turn then taking them to training camps in Paris, Moscow, Istanbul, and an unidentified place in the United States. Then they go out under the command of an older immortal to hunt down new immortals to join them."  
  
"How could the watchers not have caught this sooner Joe?"  
  
"Mac, Daniels knows the Watchers almost as well as I do. If he wanted to keep something from us, he'd know how. Hell we both know the only reason we stopped him before. Hell if Daniels is involved for all we know this is him on this tape. He always has a plan, and this could just mean he wants us at a certain place at a certain time."  
  
The two men stared at each other silently for a couple of seconds before Kate interrupted. "Why can't you stop Daniels like you did before?"  
  
Macleod and Joe remained silent. Kate released she probably just crossed a line into something neither man wanted to talk about. Mac broke the silence with the answer.  
  
"Because the only man who knew enough about Daniels to stop him is dead. Daniels killed him."  
  
As the uncomfortable silence progressed Joe turned to look back at the screen. "Macleod. This is what you need to see."  
  
The man in the black ski mask stepped away from Peter Shanks, and looked into the camera.  
  
"I want this message given to Joe Dawson immediately, and Joe I'd suggest you rally those immortal friends of yours. You'll need help to stop Daniels, and the Watcher's might even have to come off the sidelines for this one. Oh and keep Macleod, Methos, and Amanda away from Daniels Joe, that piece of shit's head is mine even if I have to go through you guys to get it. Right now I have to finish my business with Mister Shanks seems he has a quickening of mine, and I am to get it," The man in the mask laughs for a second then makes a kind of short salute at the camera before saying, " See you 'round Mister Dawson." 


End file.
